


Dirty Little Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Extremely Underage, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her small frame, cute brown bob, amber doe eyes, and ever-present smile mean she is immediatey ruled out as a threat to anyone, which Ms. Baker uses to her advantage. Beneath her sweet-as-pie exterior lies an insatiable sexual predator who's prey of choice are the very children she's entrusted with every day.





	Dirty Little Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Scandalous Scholastics by Gym Class Heros. As always, this is 100% fictional and I do not condone any of it. But I hope you enjoy it anyway;)

Ms. Baker is the youngest teacher at her school at 24, and her fresh enthusiasm for teaching and her girl-next-door looks have many of her fellow teachers expressing their interests in her on an almost daily basis. She smiles and politely turns them all down, saying she’s much too busy to handle a relationship. Most of her would-be suitors accept her response and back off, impressed at her dedication to her students. Others press their luck and repeatedly ask her out, but she just laughs it off and changes the topic so deftly, they don't even feel upset at having been struck down yet again. 

She's known she wanted to teach children since she was barely more than a child herself, but it wasn't until her final year of college that she decided her true calling was working with kindergarteners. She loves their creativity and their imaginations, and every day since she was hired at PS 154 has been more amazing than the last. 

Her free time is spent planning fun new lessons for her class and browsing Pinterest and some popular teachers' blogs for exciting new ideas. Every day her kiddos take a nap from 11:15 to 12, and Ms. Baker uses the time to respond to emails from other teachers or from parents, while eating her lunch one-handed. 

However, once her inbox is clear and her lunch finished, she uses the remaining 20 or so minutes to relax. She shuts the door to her office and pulls out her phone before putting in her wireless headphones, automatically opening the secure app on her phone housing her favorite porn clips. Once she's cued up a clip she leans back in her chair and spreads her legs. She wastes no time before pulling up her knee-length dress and rubbing her fingers across her wet cunt with purpose. She never wears panties when she's at school, because they just end up soaked within the first hour of the school day. 

Her small frame, cute brown bob, amber doe eyes, and ever-present smile mean she is immediatey ruled out as a threat to anyone, which Ms. Baker uses to her advantage. Beneath her sweet-as-pie exterior lies an insatiable sexual predator who's prey of choice are the very children she's entrusted with every day. 

Today she's watching a clip of little blonde girl being ruthlessly fucked by her daddy, the girl whining and sobbing as her father's cock fills her again and again. Ms. Baker's fingers are rubbing frantically over her clit, her orgasm mere sconds away when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She gasps and her head jerks up to see Devon staring at her, wide-eyed. She frantically puts her phone down and takes out her ear buds, clearing her throat. 

"Devon! What- It's nap time, why aren't you sleeping?" The five-year-old boy is still staring at her but responds quietly. 

"I can't sleep Ms. Baker. What are you doing?" He glances down at her still spread thighs and he must catch a glimpse of her leaking cunt because his eyes widen and his jaw drops open slightly. Ms. Baker can't stop the pulse of lust that flows through her at the sight of his soft mouth, open and moist, as he looks between her legs. 

She stands up abruptly and moves to the door, checking that the other students are all asleep before she closes it again and turns the lock. She turns back to Devon and smiles sympathetically. "I sometimes have trouble sleeping too Buddy, I know how much that sucks." She sits back down in her chair and turns it to face the boy. "I can show you something that I do when I can't sleep, it helps me relax and I think you'd really like it too." 

She spreads her legs once again, this time hooking one over the arm of her chair so Devon can see everything, and runs her fingers over her bare inner thigh. He follows the movement with his eyes, his face and neck turning the most delicious shade of pink. "I do this every day, and afterwards I feel so relaxed and sleepy, I almost always fall right to sleep." 

The boy takes a step forward and licks his lips as his teacher uses two fingers to spread her denched pussy open for him to see. She uses her other hand to sink one finger inside and lets out a soft sigh at the feeling. Devon's eyes never leave her cunt, and Ms. Baker's eyes remain locked on his face. 

She licks her lips and imagines him kneeling in front of her, his sweet face trapped between her thighs as his little tongue fucks into her. She lets out a moan at the image and watches as Devon jumps slightly, coming out of his daze. His eyes fly up to meet hers and she grins when she sees the deepening red blush staining his cheeks.

Ms. Baker pulls away the hand holding her cunt wide open and instead holds it out to the small boy in front of her. "Come here, Devon. Come a little closer."

The boy does so automatically, closing the distance until his toes bump into the wheels on Ms. Baker's chair. She grabs his hand and pulls it between her legs, placing his soft palm directly over her pussy. She moves his hand in slow circles, pressing the heel of his hand into her clit as she does so. After a few seconds she pulls both of her hands away and tells him to keep going, which he does. 

She brings both hands, soaked in her own juices, up to cup his face and traces both thumbs over his plump bottom lip. "You're making me feel so good, Devon." Her hips push up into his hand's movements, rocking into his touch. "Just like that, such a good boy." She pushes one thumb into his mouth as the other hand wraps around his neck and slowly pulls his head in close, until their faces are mere inches away. 

She meets his gaze and pulls her thumb from his mouth and brings it to her own, sucking on the digit and moaning softly at her first taste of her young student. The taste of him on her tongue sends any second thoughts out of her mind, and she knows she'd do anything to taste every inch of him. Without stopping to warn him she uses the hand that's still at the back of his neck to force him down into a crouch so his face is level with her aching cunt. 

"You see that little button right here?" she asks, gently guiding his nose to her clit. "I want you to suck on it for me." Her tone leaves no room for hesitation and Devon, so used to listening to his teacher’s instructions, immediatly wraps his lips around the small pink bud. Ms. Baker's entire body spasms at the first touch of his innocent mouth on her cunt. Devon instinctively begins to pull away from her sudden movement but she holds him firmly in place, pushing his head down until the entire lower-half of his face is drenched in her fluids. 

“Keep going, Devon. Just keep doing exactly what I tell you.” She lets out a soft moan and hooks her other leg over the other arm of her chair. “Use your tongue, pretend it’s your favorite lollipop and you can’t get enough of the taste.” 

The boy's movements are clumsy, but he has always been a fast learner, and Ms. Baker keeps up a running commentary about what she wants him to do. She's shaking and covered in a fine sheet of sweat within minutes, so close to coming already. 

“Almost there sweetheart, fuck! Yes, fuck Dev-“

Her quiet words are cut short as her orgasm rolls through her entire body, her vision whiting out and her fingers and toes tingling with each pulse. After a few moments she comes back to herself and sees Devon standing again, a worried look on his face. She cups his chin and pulls him in for a soft kiss. 

“You did wonderfully, Devon.” She kisses him again, this time running her tongue across his mouth and cleaning off the mess she made. “Now, it’s your turn.” She pulls back and pats the desk in front of her. “Hop on up here, and I’ll show you something I just know you’re going to love!”

The boy doesn’t move, so Ms. Baker grips him carefully by the waist and sets him down on the desk. She spreads his legs and rolls her chair closer so that she’s directly in front of his body. She reaches for his zipper and deftly lowers it in one smooth motion. Devon begins to protest but she shushes him softly and leans in for another kiss. 

“You made me feel so great, I just want to return the favor. I promise you’ll like it.” She kisses him once on the lips and then again on the forehead, then returns to his fly, unbuttoning it and parting the fabric with both hands. That motion reveals the young boy’s Spongebob briefs, and the reminder of just how young he is sends another wave of heat through her body. She rubs her hand over his clothed crotch a few times before reaching inside and pulling out his cock. It’s no bigger than her pinky, light pink and delicious looking. Ms. Baker feels her mouth water at the sight. 

“Look at this little baby cock.” She strokes him carefully with two fingers. “So soft and perfect. I bet you taste so good, Devon.” She leans down and takes his cocklet into her mouth, easily fitting the entire diminutive length inside. She groans as soon as the taste hits her tongue, and at the same time the boy gasps and tries to pull away from the unknown sensation. 

Ms. Baker chuckles and holds him in place. “Now Devon, if you can stay still for me and be a big boy, I promise to make you feel really really good. Can you do that for me big guy?” 

Devon nods slowly, still confused about what his teacher is doing to him. She smiles and leans back in, running the tip of her tongue up Devon’s cock and dipping it into the wrinkled foreskin at the top. She wriggles her tongue in as deep as it will go, but because the boy is still so small she can’t get more than the barest sliver of the tip in. 

She then takes the whole thing back into her mouth and suckles softly, smiling around the length when that drags a startled groan from Devon. His eyes are clenched shut and his fingers are gripping the edge of the desk so hard his little knuckles are white. She gently cups his small sac in one hand and rubs her thumb over the front, addicted to his soft skin. Ms. Baker continues to suck lightly on the boy’s cocklet, in no hurry to give up her treat. She would love to suckle Devon’s cock for hours, but unfortunately she can hear the children in the other room beginning to stir. Reluctantly she pulls back, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, then tucking it back into his briefs. 

“Naptime is over now buddy. Let’s go back into the classroom ok?” The boy groans in what she assumes is frustration at his pleasure being cut short. Devon is still slouched on her desk, eyes wide and dazed. She laughs softly and draws the small body against hers for a brief hug. 

“Oh sweetheart, I have to much to teach you.” She presses a kiss to his sweaty hair. “This is gonna be our little secret, ok? Whenever it’s naptime I want you to wait a few minutes for the others to fall asleep, then you are to come into my office for the rest of the time. Ok?” 

Devon pulls back from her embrace and nods, eyes still unfocused. 

“That’s my good boy.”


End file.
